Revenge
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: When trouble arrives near Picta Will, Halt, Gilan, and Nick are sent to investigate. When they arrive however more questions are raised then answers. It appears someone is out for revenge and one of the four of them may not return home. Rated T and John's couples stay intact for the series.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new attempt at Revenge. It has new characters and a different story but I am hoping this works better. I decided to go ahead and give Gil an apprentice so I can make him commandant sooner. Also the picture I used for the cover image I did on my own so hopefully it isn't to bad. I already have a one-shot typed up for Pritchard but will gladly do other one-shots when the story catches up. Hope this doesn't get abandoned and redone again. This disregards **Lost Stories** and **Royal Ranger**.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own little Pritchard and Nick**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pritchard saw the large rock and moved slowly towards it, his boots making hardly any noise on the forest floor. He was almost there almost.

"Pritchard I got you," came a familiar voice. Pritchard sighed and stopped. He glanced around and saw his father coming out of the tree line.

"You need to learn to move with the shadows," Pritchard's father said. Pritchard's father was none other than Halt the Ranger.

"Yea I know," Pritchard said his voice dropping a little.

"You will get there Pritchard you are only five," Halt pointed out. Pritchard grinned.

"What were you doing at five?" he asked. Halt hid a grin.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Halt replied, then added, "come on you know your mother doesn't like you out this late."

"You can be out this late," Pritchard complained. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"I am older mister," Halt replied. Pritchard sighed. Halt could almost always beat him in any verbal match and when he couldn't he simply pulled rank. Father and son headed towards Redmont castle. Pritchard was Halt and Pauline's adopted son but as far as he knew he was theirs. Pauline hadn't felt comfortable about telling him his past yet and there wasn't much to tell anyway. The boy was a pretty close mix between Halt and Pauline anyhow. He had blue eyes like Pauline but black hair like Halt.

When they reached Halt's apartment Halt opened the door and much to his surprise found Crowley sitting there.

"Uncle Crowley!" Pritchard cried running straight to his Godfather.

"Hey Pritchard," Crowley greeted as he got up and hugged the boy.

"Hello Crowley I hope someone knows you are here," Halt said raising an eyebrow. Crowley nodded.

"I knocked and Pauline answered and said you were out with Pritchard," Crowley replied. Halt nodded. He sat down beside his long time friend.

"So what is the reason for this visit?" Halt asked.

"I have an assignment for the task force…minus Horace," Crowley said. Halt frowned.

"Why not Horace?" Halt asked puzzled.

"The thing is Horace and Cassandra is on a mission elsewhere for Duncan," Crowley explained.

"Well we always have a task force of three," Halt said considering his options.

"Well you can ask Gil. He is good with a sword," Crowley suggested. Halt nodded.

"He is but he also has a second year apprentice to think about," Halt said.

"Well take him with you then I am sure he can learn a lot from the two of you," Crowley pointed out. Halt nodded again.

"I suppose you are right so what is this assignment?" Halt asked.

"To be honest I am not entirely sure. We have gotten reports of a group of outlaws operating near the Picta border and into Picta itself. They will attack then flee into Picta," Crowley explained.

"The local Ranger having a hard time dealing with them?" Halt asked.

"The thing is I haven't gotten any regular dispatches from him and I am concerned he may be dead," Crowley said.

"So I see," Halt said slowly. He could now see what was going on. Crowley nodded.

"When do you want me to leave," Halt asked.

"ASAP if you can," Crowley replied. Halt glanced out the window and realized how dark it was.

"Not going anywhere today Crowley but I will make sure Will is ready to go tomorrow and we will pick up Gil on the way down," Halt replied. Crowley nodded and left the dispatches and information with Halt before getting up to leave.

"Want to stay here for the night?" Halt asked. Crowley shook his head.

"No thanks Arald has already offered me a place," Crowley replied. Halt nodded and closed the door behind his friend.

* * *

The next morning Halt grabbed his gear and prepared to leave. He had told Pauline about the assignment that night has they went to bed.

"You are careful mister," she had told him.

"Of course my love," Halt had replied back.

Now Pauline was waiting for him by the door. Pritchard stood beside his mother. "You leaving father?" he asked.

"Sorry Pritchard but I have to go," Halt said and the boy pouted a little. Halt then turned and kissed his wife.

"YUCK!" Pritchard cried. Halt slapped him on the back of the head and Pritchard rubbed his head.

"You best be going Halt," Pauline said. The Ranger nodded and headed towards the stable. He quickly tacked up his dapple grey stallion Abelard. The little horse grunted as he mounted then the two headed for what had been nicknamed 'The Treaty Cabin'. Will had taken over the cabin and had jokingly said that it was where his children would grow up. With that being said the cabin had been called 'The Treaty Cabin' as a joke.

As Halt approached he heard Tug's warning call from the stable. Lying on the veranda was Will's dog Ebony. Will opened the door and walked out to greet Halt.

"What is going on Halt?" Will asked.

"Grab Tug and come on," Halt said as he turned Abelard around. Frowning Will quickly complied tacking up Tug and grabbing his own gear. Will also left a note for Alyss when she came by to look after Ebony since he figured he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

When Will caught up with Halt he pulled Tug beside Abelard to talk to Halt. "So Halt what are we up too?" Will asked figuring it was a mission from Halt's abrupt manner.

"There are a group of outlaws operating near Picta and into Picta as well. Crowley hasn't heard anything from the local Ranger so he wants the task force to check it out," Halt explained. Will nodded then frowned.

"Aren't we taking a long way to Araulen going this way?" Will asked.

"We aren't going to Araluen," Halt replied. Will frowned again.

"I thought you said Crowley wants the task force to check it out," Will said puzzled. Halt sighed.

"He does but Horace is preoccupied so we are going for Gil," Halt said.

"You know you could have just said that in the first place," Will said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because…oh never mind," Will said shaking his head.

 _"_ _Can't really win these arguments can you Will?"_

 _"_ _Shut up Tug"_

It didn't take them long to reach Whitby Fief. Will knew it would be slightly confusing taking Gilan from the fief because in their absence Gil would cover for them in Redmont while Alun took over Gil's old fief. But since Gil would be called away it would mean Redmont would need a replacement. But Will figured Crowley was already working on that problem.

Blaze sounded from the stables. The neigh was neither a greeting nor a sound of danger just a simple warning to let Gil know that he had company. In the stables with Blaze was a chestnut mare named Coco. She belonged to Gilan's apprentice. Once they arrived in the little clearing outside of Gil's cabin the two Rangers dismounted and waited patiently for one of the two inhabitants to make themselves known.

Halt wouldn't really be surprised if neither Gil nor his apprentice came out right away as they might have been training. Even as the thought occurred to him Halt saw the door open. Halt's tall first apprentice moved towards Halt grinning happily. Gilan was all most never not cheerful and had loads of boundless energy. Gilan was also very outgoing which was why Halt thought it was ironic who his apprentice was. Gil's apprentice, Nicholas or simply Nick, was shy and quiet. He rarely if ever spoke his opinion about anything and preferred to keep to himself. Despite this he was very good at silent movement able to move as quietly as a mouse.

"Hey you two," Gilan greeted happily then turned back towards the cabin and called, "Nick get out here!"

Gil's shy apprentice darted towards him. Nick had brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked around Gilan at the other two Rangers. Unknown to Halt Nick was actually terrified of the grizzly Ranger. Nick was born in Coledale Fief but because the Ranger stationed there was injured Crowley had Nick assigned to Gilan who was ready for an apprentice.

"Hey Nick," Will tried.

"Hey," Nick returned but his voice was quiet.

"What you doing down here? I assume it isn't a social call or you would have just sent me a letter," Gilan said.

"It isn't a social call. Crowley has a mission for the task force and before you ask Horace is pre occupied so that is why I came to you," Halt said hoping to forestall any questions. Gilan frowned however and looked at Nick.

"But I have an apprentice Halt what about him?" Gilan said.

"Nick is coming with us. It is unfair for me to ask you to come without him," Halt explained. Gilan was nodding but Halt knew he was still struggling with the idea.

"Halt he is really shy," Gilan said.

"And this will be the perfect chance to help him out of his shell," Halt said. Gilan came to a decision.

"Nick grab your gear we are going on an assignment," Gilan said. Nick nodded vigorously and ran back towards the cabin. Gilan followed and grabbed his gear as well. Once outside again they quickly tacked up their horses. Coco was considerable smaller then Blaze because Nick was more Will's height. Halt moved beside Gilan to answer another question that he was pretty sure Gil had.

"Will left a message for Alyss and Pauline knows about the assignment so don't worry about telling Jenny she will hear from the two of them," Halt said.

Once the horses were saddled and ready the three full fledged Rangers and the apprentice headed towards Picta. Halt was glad Gilan was with them as opposed to Horace because now they could travel at the Ranger's forced march. As they rode Will brought Tug alongside of Abelard.

"When we break you think we should help Gil with Nick? It only seems fair since we are taking him away from training time with his apprentice," Will said. Halt considered that. What Will said made lots of sense and he did have a point.

"We can work with him if Gil is ok with that but let's try not to undo anything Gil has already taught him. Gil is going to have his own way of training Nick and we need to respect that," Halt explained. It hadn't been so much a problem when Will had joined Gilan on their mission to Celtica ages ago because Gilan, being Halt's former apprentice, already had a pretty good idea how Halt operated. Neither Halt nor Will knew what Gil's training style would be so Halt didn't want to try and override his authority.

"I get that we can always ask," Will said. Halt nodded.

"I will let you do that," he said.

Will fell back a little so he was riding alongside Gilan with Nick in front of Gil and behind Halt. Gilan had to look down a little to see Will.

"Hey Gil when we stop tonight you want me and Halt to work with Nick a little?" Will asked.

"That would be helpful yes," Gilan said. Will nodded and stayed beside Gilan for the rest of the ride till Halt pulled up for the night. They had no reason to go full out to Picta and Halt saw the value of teaching while they were riding there.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like the start of this one better. Still to make a series out of this but am starting before Will, Alyss, Horace, Cassandra, and Gilan, Jenny have children.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright thanks for reviews on first chapter. I probably should be working on other stories but this is what I felt like working on at the moment. Ranger Charlie I want to thank you for suggesting a one-shot and I am working on it I promise. I have a few ideas for one-shots as well either directly or indirectly related to Nick. My thought is to have one where his potential is recognized, one where he gets Coco, and a conversation between Halt, Crowley, and Gil regarding the latter getting an apprentice. Let me know if you want to see those.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As they pulled up for the night Halt found a well protected clearing beside a stream. The clearing hid them from the road and the rear meaning the only way an attacker could approach was through the small opening they went through or coming up/down the stream where they would easily hear them. The group went into the clearing and began tending to their horses. They rubbed them down and unsaddled them.

"Fire Halt?" Gilan asked as he was rubbing down Blaze and trying to sneak her an apple without his very attentive apprentice paying attention. Halt pursed his lips and considered the request.

"Fire will not hurt us this far from the border why not," Halt said. Nick once he was done tending to Coco went looking for wood. Gilan grabbed their water bags and followed his apprentice towards the stream. Halt set up the campsite by setting up tents and Will went hunting. They had plenty of food but Will saw no harm in using some fresh meat and making deer or rabbit stew.

Once everything was set up Halt and Will sat side-by-side watching mentor and apprentice. Gilan had two wooden practice knives while Nick was holding a practice sword.

"Alright Nick we are going to be doing the double knife defense I have been meaning to teach you," Gilan said. Nick nodded vigorously and Halt saw the excitement in his eyes even if he didn't say anything. Halt knew it was very good to see an apprentice so eager to learn even if they didn't always express it outwardly.

"I want you to pick a strike of your choosing and try and slice me understand?" Gilan asked. Nick nodded and without warning sent a powerful overhand Gil's way. Halt had to hide a smile Nick was going to be behaving as he would in a real fight giving Gil no warning of the strike. Fortunately for Gilan he was an expert at fighting in close quarters and saw the strike coming. The wooden practice knives flew into position and blocked the incoming strike so Gilan wouldn't get whacked. Startled Nick pulled back.

"Good," Gilan said nodding with approval Nick flushed with obvious pleasure. "Now you try Nick," Gilan said and they switched positions.

This went on for the next half hour with Gilan slowly talking Nick through the steps for the double knife defense. Will worked on making dinner for them while Halt watched Gilan work with Nick closely. It was easy to see how happy the boy was making Gilan despite his initial protests.

"Dinner is up," Will called.

"Good I am starving," Gilan said and he and Nick sat down around the little fire to enjoy the stew. Conveniently enough Nick was sitting beside Will on one side of the fire while Gilan and Halt sat on the other side.

Nick had wanted to sit by his mentor but Gilan had wanted Nick to get used to the other two Rangers so he was sitting by Will. As they ate Will wondered what to say to the boy.

"So Nick what do you like about being a Ranger's apprentice?" Will asked. Nick was considering the question.

"Well I like working with Coco and learning about silent movement I also really like Gilan," Nick said. Will grinned.

"Yea Gil is a pretty likable guy," Will said. Nick was nodding.

"How do you like being a mentor?" Halt asked his former apprentice softly while Nick and Will talked.

"It's what I expected but I kind of like it. Nick will be a great Ranger if he can overcome his shyness. Nick is great at silent movement and he is very inquisitive even if he doesn't say anything. There is one problem though…" Gilan said trailing off. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"You going to tell me what it is or are you going to make me try and guess?" Halt asked.

"I think he is scared of you," Gilan said bluntly.

"Lots of people are scared of me," Halt said.

"No I mean really scared Halt. He wants to avoid you at all costs," Gilan said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Gil. Once he sees how comfortable Will and you are around me he will lighten up," Halt told him gently.

"You think?" Gil asked. Halt nodded.

Nick was warming quickly to Will. Will was charming and funny and had a way of putting people at ease. Towards the end of the meal Will went to grab his mandola. He had decided to bring it with him on the trip because why not. He brought it most places now and it came in handy quite a few times. Nick was looking very interested in it.

"This is a mandola," Will explained, before either Halt or Gilan could respond knowing full well at least one of them would give him the wrong name, after sensing the boy's interest.

"A mandola," Nick repeated eying the instrument curiously. Will nodded.

"I got this thing when I was an apprentice, well not this exact one. My first one got broken and I got a new one after an assignment. I carry it with me everywhere," Will said. Nick was smiling.

"Kind of like my ocarina," Nick said. Will put down his mandola and looked at the boy with new found interest.

"You have an instrument of your own?" Will asked. Nick nodded.

"I like to keep to myself so I use it to keep me occupied. My mother got me a new one before I left and I love it," Nick explained.

"Want to play it for us?" Will asked. Nick shook his head overcome by shyness.

"Come on Nick you don't play bad," Gilan encouraged. Finally Nick nodded reluctant agreement and found his ocarina wrapped neatly in his bad. Nick's instrument was smaller than Will's big mandola.

Nick began playing it using his own tunes and songs. The soft peaceful music filled the air around them and Will and Halt listened to the peaceful music. It was beautiful to listen to and it was obvious Nick was pretty good with his ocarina. They knew he was done when he removed the ocarina from his mouth and wrapped it back up.

"That was beautiful Nick," Will said. Halt had to admit that while he wasn't a huge fan of music Nick played the ocarina flawlessly, he would have to talk to Crowley about having Berrigan stop by Gil's cabin sometime and work with the boy. Nick flushed in obvious pleasure.

"I can get by," he said modestly.

"Well Gil you want to take first watch while we work with Nick on some Ranger skills?" Halt asked. Gilan hesitated then nodded. He grabbed his bow and went up to an outcrop where he could see all the way around them.

Halt, Will, and Nick grabbed their bows and quivers and headed a little ways away where they were away from the horses, the camp, and Gilan but still in the clearing. Will stood on one side of Nick with Halt on the other side.

"I want to see you draw without an arrow first," Halt instructed. Nick nodded and drew back his bow just as Gilan had taught him. "Alright now you can try with an arrow that's your target," Halt continued gesturing to a large tree. To add to the difficulty Halt flung his sax knife over at the tree and told Nick to hit right below it.

Nick went to comply and nocked an arrow into the bow. He drew and fired the arrow it sailed through the air but hit a little on the low side. Nick flushed a very bright red. Halt could be harsh with the boy but if there was one thing he picked up from Gil was that he had to be encouraging even when Nick messed up.

"You know why you missed?" Will asked gently. Nick nodded.

"I dropped my bow hand a little. I am still having a hard time getting my shots on target," Nick said embarrassed.

"You will get there Nick, if it helps Gil is a terrible shot himself," Halt said wirily. Nick chuckled. "You having a hard time with the weight of the bow?" Halt prompted. Nick nodded.

"A little," he said.

"Then here is what I would do. Every night before you go to bed pull the bow back as far as you can and hold it for as long as you can, but no dry firing of course. Your muscles will start to harden and then they will not tire so easily," Halt told him. Nick nodded.

"Let's try your knives," Will suggested. Both Rangers wanted to see all of Nick's skills and what he was good at so they were not only prepared but also had a good idea what to work with him on.

As it turned out Nick was very deadly with his knives. It was obvious he had practiced with them a lot and was pretty scary with them. They also tested his silent and unseen movement. Nick was a natural at silent movement and barely made a sound when he crept on an unsuspecting target. It was also clear that his unseen movement was pretty good too but Halt wasn't surprised in the slightest by that because Gil was a master of unseen movement himself. In fact Halt thought the two of them could a pretty deadly combination. One could sneak in from the front the other from the rear and have their target surrounded without the target's knowledge.

They worked with Nick hard for almost an hour till it was clear that the boy could use a break. The sun was going down as well signifying it was time for them all to get some rest. Once Nick had taken care of his weapons as well as himself he was fixing to go crawl into his tent when Halt stopped him.

"You will take third watch Nick. When the moon reaches that point you wake up Will for the last shift," Halt instructed. Nick nodded.

"Yes sir," Nick replied automatically. Halt frowned at him.

"It's Halt, Rangers don't call each other sir," he said.

"Sorry Halt," Nick said.

"No harm," Halt said. Nick crawled into his tent and Will slithered into his. Halt went over to where Gil was keeping watch so he could take first watch.

Halt thought about what to do when they reached the border. None of them had any idea what was going on down there other then vague reports from Crowley and Halt knew they were going to need information. The trouble was the situation was very dangerous because the group of outlaws may or may not have killed a Ranger.

Halt considered sending Will in as a jongleur to get some information, but with the uncertainty of the situation Halt was reluctant to send him in alone. He might be recognized and that could mean trouble. So Halt's next thought was to send Nick with him. The boy was good with an instrument and a man traveling through with his 'son' wasn't likely to raise a whole lot of questions. They would simply be a traveling team.

There were two glaring problems though. Nick was coming along but he was still very shy and unsure around Will and that would be problematic for a father son relationship. The second problem was Gilan. Halt wasn't sure how Gilan would react to putting Nick so close to the danger zone but he guessed he wouldn't react well. He and Gil would be outside of any villages so the outlaws would not be alerted to their presence but Nick and Will would be exposed to the bandits. Halt had to find out sooner or later though.

When he went to go relay his plan to Gilan he pretty much guessed Gil's reaction spot on.

"No way Halt," Gilan said forcefully, "I am not asking him to do that."

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like the chapter! I hope Gil's reaction is ok because this is how I would see him reacting to this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

I am enjoying this version better then my previous version so much. I am thrilled to be getting chapters out and love working on it. This chapter was also fun to write and there is a brief joke in the chapter about the name of the inn that if you have read the first two chapters of **The Tournament at Gorlan** then you can probably pick up on it. Thank you for reviewing as well especially to the two people who reviewed every chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Halt waited for Gilan to calm down when he did Halt spoke slowly and gently.

"Come on Gil, we don't have a choice. Will is a good Ranger he will make sure nothing happens to Nick and two jongleurs, a father son team, will not raise any suspicion. Besides we are going to be stuck out in the woods. Don't you think it might be nice for Nick to have a decent meal and a warm bed to sleep on at night with Will close by?" Halt said gently. Gilan hesitated then sighed.

"I suppose it would," he said. Halt smiled gently at him.

"Nick will be fine I promise…do you agree?" Halt said.

"Ok he can go," Gilan said reluctantly.

"That a boy," Halt said then nudged him to leave the watch to him. Gilan rose up with a grunt and headed back towards the tents.

After traveling for a while the group of three hit a border fief to Picta. Halt had briefed the others on the plan and after some encouraging from Gilan and a promise from Will they were all in agreement. According to Halt a new Ranger named Alex was in charge of the fief. The lad had only been a full Ranger for about a year and a half.

"Alright, Will Nick you two head into the village and play your routine. You guys are pretending to be a father son jongleur team ok? Gilan and I will stay in the woods over here. Try and find Alex and figure out what the hell is going on over here," Halt said. Will nodded immediately.

"We got it Halt," he said.

"Nick?" Halt asked. Nick was looking at Gilan. Gil was sitting on Blaze staring straight ahead. Halt knew it hurt the two of them to be separated on such a dangerous assignment but it had to be done.

"I understand Halt," Nick said after a long pause.

"You will be fine Nick, just follow Gil's training and listen to Will," Halt said. Nick smiled.

"It just doesn't seem fair. The two of us sleeping nice and warm in a bed at night and getting good rich food while you two have to sleep out here on hard ground and only have hard rations to eat," Nick said. Halt noticed Gilan grinning at that.

"I am the son of a knight Nick I will be fine. As for Halt, he is a hard ass anyway," Gilan said. Nick laughed.

He then nudged his horse and followed Will down towards the village. Halt shook his head as the two of them headed off.

Halt and Gilan found a secluded area off the main road but close to the village to call home. Gilan took care of Blaze while Halt took care of Abelard. Once the horses were taken care of Halt went scouting. He didn't dare get close to the castle or the villages not wanting to be seen and putting the mission at risk.

Will and Nick had switched out their distinctive Ranger clocks for simple green ones as they approached the village. Will hid his longbow, because only Rangers were known to carry longbows, but Nick still had his recurvebow which was good enough for Will. As they rode into town the streets were filled with loud noises and tons of people.

"Let me do the talking Nick," Will breathed as they headed towards the inn. Nick nodded.

"Sure thing father," he said easily. Will grinned, Gilan was training him well.

The inn was a large building that dominated the landscape. It was distinctive from other inns for the fact that it was three stories instead of two. Will was willing to bet that was because the village had lots of merchants and travelers coming through whom all needed places to stay. The two Rangers brought their horses to a stop outside of the inn and dismounted.

"I know Coco will stay on her own but only Rangers don't tie off their horses so tie her off. We will tend to them shortly," Will said softly. Nick nodded and grabbed a lead rope from his pack and tied her to a post.

"Sorry girl," he whispered. Coco just snorted. Will had done the same with Tug and once each grabbed their instruments they walked into the inn, which had the interesting name of 'The Jolly Parrot'.

"What a weird name for an inn," Will commented dryly.

"What is so jolly about a parrot?" Nick asked puzzled.

"No idea maybe you can ask Gil next time we see him, now come on," Will said.

The two walked into the inn and headed towards the bar. The inn wasn't that full with only about six people in the main area. Laughing and drinking. Will strolled up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Nick wordlessly followed his lead.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" the bartender asked. He was a heavily built man and Nick got an impression he looked more like a bear.

"I and my son are traveling jongleurs and we were wondering if we could stop here for a while," Will said. The bartender regarded the two of them seriously. It would do well for business if the two were good as people enjoyed listening to good music as they drank.

"Well we will see how good you two are, but I will give you a room for the night. You can play during our dinner rush. If you are any good I will not charge you for the room and you can stay as long as you like," the bartender said gruffly.

"Thank you sir," Will said. He got up and headed outside to tend to Tug. Nick followed. Once they were outside Will turned to Nick.

"We better play good if we want to stay for a while," Will said.

"I have never played with another person before Will. I am slightly nervous," Nick said. Will smiled at him.

"Don't be I will adapt to what you are playing, just please play only folk songs, not any of your made up songs, I can't sing to that," Will said. Nick nodded.

Nick and Will tended to their horses grooming them down and getting them settled for the night in the inn's stable. There were only two other horses there a large bay, (that Will guessed was probably a plow horse), and a small black horse. After the horses were rubbed down and taken care of Nick and Will went back inside.

The bartender's wife, a much nicer person then her husband and the one who probably ran the inn, led the two upstairs to a room.

"It's not much sirs but it will do I should think. How old is your son?" she asked eyeing Nick who squeezed into the room.

"Fourteen/fifteen my lady," Will answered, "he is shy," he added when Nick flushed a very bright red while she watched.

"Well I warn the two of you to be careful. There have been Scotti and outlaws operating around here. The Ranger of this fief is completely useless no one has seen him since the attacks started so I would watch yourselves," the innkeeper said.

"We will keep that in mind," Will said mildly, but his mind was racing at top speed. Will knew Alex was a new Ranger but having him sit back and do nothing was a little bothersome. Nick's mind was racing as well but pretended not to have a care like many teenagers. The innkeeper nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Well what you thinking Nick? Better then where Gil and Halt are," Will said lying down on one of the two beds.

"It's nice…but…," Nick trailed off.

"What?" Will asked sitting up.

"What about Alex?" Nick whispered as if he was worried that someone would over hear him.

"All in due time Nick. If we look for Alex now we will simply be showing our interest. If we wait twenty-four hours no one will suspect we are looking for him," Will explained. Nick frowned not quite understanding but trusting Will.

"We will play tonight then tomorrow you try and make friends with the village kids. See if they know anything. I will be trying to get information as discreetly as possible. A safe bet is that there will be talk all about the outlaws tonight," Will continued.

"That makes sense I suppose," Nick said.

That night Will and Nick played for the crowd of people who came into the inn. The crowd was enjoying the singing and soft music that was being played and Will knew the two of them were making the bartender and his wife very happy. After playing for most of the dinner rush they stopped.

"You two play well," the bartender said, and Will smiled.

"Glad you see it that way, mind if we get something to eat?" Will asked.

"Of course dears it is on the house. The lad needs to grow a little," the innkeeper said. Nick grinned at her kindly meant jab.

"I wouldn't deny your cooking," he said. She smiled and went to go get two bowls.

Once their meal was ready they took it to a quiet corner to eat. It was getting cold outside and Will was sure Gilan and Halt were stuck freezing their buts off on the outskirts of the village. As they were almost done the door to The Jolly Parrot swung open and four men walked in.

Three of them were tall and muscular; one of them had blond hair and would have looked handsome if he had not supported a broken nose that healed wrong. The second one had red hair and freckles; he too had a broken nose. The third muscular one was taller than the others and was olive-skinned. The fourth member of the group was the smallest although he was slightly taller then Will. Will thought he recognized all four of them.

"Hello, woman," the blond hair one said rudely.

"You shouldn't talk to my wife like that," the bartender snap.

"Watch me," the blond hair man said and laughed as he pushed the bartender. The man went to grab a knife that he probably kept underneath the bar when the fourth man reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said a sneer entering his words. The bartender gulped. Will tensed. Nick looked very alarmed at the scene playing out, but Will was thankful he didn't say or do anything.

"Now I hear you have some jongleurs in town, I would love to see them play," the red hair man said with an evil laugh.

"They are on break," the woman said with fear.

"That's ok we will see them soon," the blond hair man spoke again. "Let's go," he added. As they turned Will got a good look at the four of them and felt sick to his stomach. Anger flowed through him seeing the four of them.

"Don't tell anyone we were here or you may end up dead, we run this fief," the blond hair man added and everyone in the group laughed. Once they left the bartender and his wife sighed with relief.

"I tried warning the jongleur and his son about those creeps, so maybe when they leave they can go get some help," the innkeeper said seeming to forget about them in the corner.

"Are you out of your mind they will kill them?!" the bartender cried.

"What choice did I have only a Ranger can take down one of their own," the innkeeper cried back tears overwhelming her.

"Who are they?" Nick whispered and Will saw the boy was terrified.

"Old enemies Nick and they mean trouble. Their names are Alda, Bryn, Jerome, and Meralon. The three big ones were Alda, Bryn and Jerome. The last one the small one was Meralon…and he was a Ranger," Will said softly and angrily. Nick's eyes widened.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"He was kicked out of the Corps a while back for a number of reasons. The other three were battleschool apprentices at Redmont and tried to beat the crap out of me and had already beaten the crap out of my friend Horace. It sounds like they are the ones causing all the trouble and if Meralon is with them we are going to have our hands full," Will said. Nick nodded fearfully.

They quickly finished their meal and Will and Nick headed back up to their room. Will quickly wrote a message and turned to Nick. "Give this to Gil or Halt preferably Halt, as early as you can tomorrow morning…they need to be warned," Will said.

* * *

A very intense situation eh? In my first version the only bad guys where Alda, Bryn, and Jerome, but then I had a thought about Meralon. He isn't mentioned at all after **The Siege of Mandicaw** and Gil takes over his fief. I can't help but wonder what happened to him. I don't like his character and I feel that the way he treated Will and Horace and the disrespect he had for Halt would not go over well for Crowley so this felt like fun. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I am uploading this much quicker then anything else because in all honesty this is where my inspiration has been. I was a little worried with adding Meralon to the story but people seem to like it.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick and Maxon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Nick took the letter from Will not daring to read it and looked up at Will wide eyed. Will knew the poor lad was afraid. He didn't blame him the idea of a Ranger being involved with a shady group even an ex-Ranger was painful, disgraceful and terrifying.

"You will be fine Nick, just take the letter to Halt and Gil tomorrow morning and all will be fine," Will said soothingly. Nick nodded but didn't really feel any better.

When morning rolled around Will woke Nick and the young apprentice quickly got ready. He made sure to have Will's letter tucked safely in a pocket and headed out to tack up Coco. Will had decided to wait in the inn for Nick to show back up not wanting the apprentice to panic if he wasn't there.

Nick could hear Coco's hooves making their soft sound on the path leading out of the village. The boy's vibrant green eyes scanned the land around him just as he was trained to do. The path down to the small clearing where Halt and Gilan were hiding was winding and fortunately there weren't very many travelers. It was still cold and Nick had to pull his clock closer to his body to retain his body heat.

Nick rounded a bend and headed off the main road. He knew where Halt and Gilan were hiding at least vaguely and gave Coco a squeeze. The chestnut mare sped up to a trot and headed towards the woods. Both Halt and Gilan were up and moving around the clearing trying their hardest to warm up.

Blaze sounded a warning that changed to a greeting. Abelard looked up as well. Halt and Gilan turned to see Coco's chestnut coat through the trees. Halt frowned.

"I didn't expect to see him so soon," the older Ranger commented.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe Nick just wanted to see me," Gilan said with a convincing tone. When Halt turned to face him, however, Gilan's blue eyes were filled with worry. Gilan knew his apprentice well and could probably tell something was wrong. It was the same way Halt could tell when something was bothering Gilan or Will.

"Halt, Gilan I have a message for you two," Nick said when he was within easy talking distance.

"Is everything ok Nick?" Gilan asked worried. Halt could see the worry and stress plainly on the boy's face. Nick's eyes were full of fear even if he wasn't shaking and Halt wondered what could have possibly happened to scare the poor kid so bad. His immediate thought was something had happened to Will. Halt knew that Gilan would become protective and defensive if he used the wrong tone of voice with him. Nick still hadn't answered Gilan and was watching the two of them troubled.

"At least tell me if Will is ok please Nick?" Halt said gently. He tried to make the order gentle while commanding.

"Will is fine," Nick finally replied. Both Rangers sighed with relief.

"Then what is wrong Nick?" Gilan asked.

"We saw four men come into the inn last night. They were the ones who had been causing so much trouble it sounds like. They threatened the innkeeper and her husband," Nick said his voice wavering.

"We have dealt with bad people before Nick, in our fief remember," Gilan said speaking gently.

"But none of them were trained killers Gil. One of the men was a Ranger," Nick said.

"What?!" Gilan cried not able to believe it. Halt made a low growling noise.

"You sure Nick?" Halt asked. Nick nodded and handed Halt the paper Will had given him. Halt took it and headed a short distance away, unfolded it and began to read it.

 ** _Halt,_**

 ** _I have some troubling news. Four men came into the inn last night. The first three were Alda, Bryn and Jerome. If you don't recognize the names think back to my first year as your apprentice then they should ring a bell. The fourth was Meralon. I don't think he has his Ranger weapons on him but he is armed with a knife at least. I will be recognized they know me. What do you want me to do?_**

 ** _~Will_**

Halt closed the letter. He glanced back over to Nick and Gilan. Nick had dismounted and was drinking a cup of coffee Gilan must have made for him while Gilan was loosening Coco's girth strap. The mare nickered in gratitude. Halt tucked the letter safely in a pocket planning to alert Crowley soon. He found something to write on and wrote a message back to Will.

 ** _Will,_**

 ** _Keep your head down and don't do anything to let them recognize you. Nick will not be as well known. Let him search and you just watch. I will send a message to Crowley but in the meantime try and reduce the chance they will see you. It sickens me that Meralon would be with them and I know a fully trained Ranger, even an ex one, would have no trouble killing Nick. Keep him safe for Gil's sake._**

 ** _~Halt_**

Halt walked over to where Gilan was talking soothingly to the boy.

"Nick take this back to Will," Halt said.

"What are you going to do about the ex-Ranger?" Nick asked glancing around as he said it almost like he was worried the ex-Ranger would come out of nowhere and attack him.

"I will be sending word to Crowley. In the meantime Will will probably have you searching for as much information as you can find. You aren't that well known yet so you will not catch their attention. When looking around pretend to be a curious kid. Don't and I repeat don't use your Ranger skills. Meralon will recognize them," Halt said. Nick nodded and took the letter from Halt.

"It will be ok Nick, we are only a short ride away," Gilan said encouragingly. Nick nodded.

"I thought Rangers were supposed to help people Gilan," Nick said.

"They are but some are just bad. Meralon wasn't a very good Ranger and I guess he got upset when Crowley kicked him out. There are good and bad people in every line of work I suppose," Gilan said gently.

"I guess, but I better get back," Nick said clearly still bothered.

"OK," Gilan said. Nick went back to Coco tightening her girth strap and mounting. He turned Coco around and headed back towards the village. Gilan made a move to follow him.

"Don't Gil," Halt said gently, "Will will look after him, when we figure out a plan I will send you in to see him," Halt said. Gilan watched him go then sighed.

"Ok Halt," he said. Halt quickly tacked up Abelard and once he was sure Gil wouldn't follow Nick headed to find a pigeon handler.

* * *

 _"_ _You know Coco, this assignment just gets more fun by the minute"_

 _"_ _I was under the impression you didn't like this news"_

 _"_ _I don't, I was being sarcastic"_

 _"_ _Well you aren't very good at it"_

 _"_ _Coco I am hurt, you have spent too much time in Blaze's company"_

 _"_ _I like Blaze she is snarky"_

Nick chuckled. Talking to his horse helped him feel a little better. He wondered if that was just a weird thing he did or if all Rangers talked to their mounts. He thought he had seen Gil talk to Blaze a few times but any time he got close Gilan would instantly stop talking and glare at him.

He took care of Coco then headed into the inn and up to their room. Will was waiting for him. The older Ranger took the letter and read it then grunted.

"Figures Halt would tell me that," Will said then turned his attention back to Nick, "why don't you go make some friends we will not be needed till tonight," Will said. Nick agreed and headed out of the inn. Nick was quite and kept to himself the idea of making friends was beyond him.

"Hey there! You are the jongleur's son aren't you?" a voice shouted. Nick turned and saw a boy of maybe sixteen. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"I am," Nick said walking over to him.

"Great come with me," the boy said nervously. Frowning Nick followed him. He was fit and agile.

The two headed out of the village and towards the woods. There sat a little cabin much like Gilan's. There was a horse in the yard his coat hadn't been groomed recently and he didn't appear to be in good shape.

"What are we doing here? Where are we?" Nick asked pretending to play dumb. He knew where they were but that just wouldn't be in character.

"This is Ranger Alex's cabin. He was the Ranger of the fief. My mother knows him and when she never saw him come around she sent me to check on him. Weird things have been happening here in the fief. When I saw what happened to him I tried to go to the Baron or the Battlemaster. Couldn't find them and I sort of fear the worst," the boy said. Nick was scared now, officially terrified.

The boy pushed the door to the cabin open which screeched loudly. Alex was dead. It was the first time Nick had seen a dead body and he backed away scared. The Ranger's longbow was gone and so was his knives.

"I think another Ranger killed him. Dragging a Ranger's body out of the cabin would be risky. I didn't know what to do so…," the boy trailed off.

"Who are you?" Nick asked trying his hardest to keep any panic out of his voice.

"The name is Maxon. I am actually a courier in training. My mother is the head of the couriers around here, but ever since those bully boys came mom hasn't been able to get anything out. She can't alert the Rangers that someone has killed their man. I don't know what is going on but mom is worried," Maxon said. Nick considered telling Maxon that he was a Ranger apprentice but then thought better of it. Will, Halt and Gilan had all told him not to reveal that information.

Before Nick could reply the horse gave a warning call.

"Someone is coming we should hide," Maxon said.

"In here," Nick hissed and went into the curtain off section of the room that was used for apprentices. Maxon followed and squeezed in behind him. The door opened softly and Nick knew instantly it had to be a Ranger. Only Rangers knew how to open the doors without alerting the occupants. From his spot Nick could clearly see three guys walk in. Two big and broad shouldered one smaller. He had a longbow strung.

"Come on Meralon going up to his cabin is risky," Alda hissed angrily.

"I know what I am doing Alda, besides Crowley isn't an idiot I need to send out something soon or he will send someone to check things out," Meralon said. Alda went to argue. "Look I was a Ranger you knucklehead. That means as far as brains go I am considerably smarter then you. All you have to do is what I ask. Is that so hard?" Meralon said his tone commanding that Alda let the matter drop.

"What about the jongleur and his kid? You worried about them? I saw the kid leave this morning," Bryn asked.

"Let me worry about them Bryn. Your job is to keep the Battlemaster and the Baron quite and watch the couriers they will try to get word out," Meralon said.

"If you say so boss," Bryn said unhappily.

"Good," Meralon replied.

* * *

Maxon is a new character I added only because I needed a way for Nick to go to the cabin. I like this version so much better then the first version of Revenge and in all honesty it is so much funner to write. Seriously I am enjoying the story so much. Please review and enjoy. Oh and Happy Halloween in case I don't upload anything tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short and dark chapter but it is the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick and Maxon**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Meralon left the room with the two others and Nick sighed with relief.

"That was so close," Maxon said his breathing coming very fast.

"You think!" Nick cried a little louder then he meant too.

"Hey I didn't know those guys would come in here," Maxon said defensively.

"It's ok I get it," Nick said softly. He realized it wasn't fair to snap at Maxon. The boy had only wanted to show Nick the startling truth.

"Should we leave?" Maxon asked nervously.

"Slowly," Nick said. He sneaked towards the door and peered out. Meralon and the two drop-out knights had left and Nick breathed a huge sigh of relief. "They're gone," he said.

"Wow still shaking," Maxon said breathing really fast.

"Let's just get out of here," Nick said.

"No problem," Maxon agreed whole heartedly.

The two of them left the cabin and headed for the village. Maxon left Nick on the main road and headed towards his mother's place. Nick took off towards the inn not sure how to feel about this new found news. He was moving on auto pilot and ran right into Will who was talking with the innkeeper.

Will let go a string of curses in startled surprise. Nick had only heard some of these curses a few times and Gilan was the only one that speaks them or so he thought.

"Sorry," Nick said backing away.

"That's ok but can you please watch where you are going," Will said turning around.

"Sorry," Nick repeated anxiously. Will frowned at him. He could tell something was wrong.

"Let's head up to the room," Will said. Nick followed Will up the stairs into their room. Will closed and locked the door then brought Nick over to one of the beds.

"What has gotten you so wound up?" Will asked.

"AlexisdeadthiskidMaxon…..," Nick started in almost one breath.

"Oh hold your horses. Take a deep breath," Will said and Nick complied, "Now let it out slowly," Will continued. Nick let out the breath. "Try telling me that again slowly," Will said.

"Alex is dead, the Battlemaster and the Baron are held up in the castle. This kid Maxon took me up to his cabin and I saw his body Will then Meralon, Alda and Bryn came in. They started talking about keeping the Baron and Battlemaster quite…I saw his body Will," Nick said and started crying.

"It's ok Nick take it easy," Will said soothingly. He wrapped the boy in a protective hug. Will wasn't Nick's mentor but Gilan was away at the moment so Will would have to take on that role.

"This is becoming a very dangerous assignment. With Alex dead I am not sure it is a good idea for you to stay here Nick. Merlaon is growing more suspicious by the minute. I saw him in here earlier asking around about us. I can't knowingly put you at risk like this. We have gathered what we can here anyway. I have a dispatch to give to Halt then I will come pick you up I am sure he will want us out of here," Will said.

"I want to come with you," Nick said through tears.

"I know you do Nick but you are so worked up right now you would only draw attention to yourself. I will be no more than an hour or two," Will said firmly yet gently. Nick nodded. He could understand Will's reasoning but was terrified of being left behind. As worked up as he was though he would most certainly draw the attention of people passing by. Crying, scared teenagers tend to draw attention.

To be honest Will wasn't thrilled about leaving Nick here by himself. Will needed to get this message to Halt, however, and Nick was in no shape to go anywhere at the moment. The boy was shaking and in tears. Will knew it was unfair to ask the boy to quickly recover so Will could head out.

"Good now stay here calm yourself and don't leave the room. I will not be long," Will said. Nick nodded still in tears.

Will grabbed his gear and slipped out of the room and down the stairs. The inn was full of people and more were pouring in so Will's departure went unnoticed. Will raced outside to Tug and quickly tacked up the little horse. Tug sensed Will's urgency and didn't try and puff out or play any of his old tricks. Coco glanced up from her stall curiously.

"He will be out soon Coco," Will breathed to the mare. Coco snorted and shook her mane the way horses do. Will led Tug out of the stables and mounted swiftly. He squeezed the little horse and Tug took off down the winding path leading out of the village. It had started to rain and the rain droplets hit Will without mercy and in a downpour.

Nick watched him go from the window of the room then went to lock the door. Physically and mentally drained Nick curled up on the bed. He felt so alone so vulnerable. Nick was unaware but eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

"Halt, Gil!" Will called as he rounded the bend. Gilan was curled up in the tent while Halt was keeping watch. The older Ranger grunted now as he rose to his feet.

"I thought I told him to keep his head down," Halt grumbled as he pulled his clock closer to him. The rain had been pounding the two Rangers relentlessly for a while now and both of them weren't in the best of moods.

"Sorry to wake you guys up," Will said when he pulled Tug to a stop by Halt.

"I don't think you are really sorry Will. Spare us and the pretense of pretending you aren't enjoying this and tell us what's going on," Gilan said when he had joined the two Rangers.

"Meralon has been asking around about me and it is getting to dangerous to stay in the village. To top everything off Nick just let me know Alex is dead. The poor kid saw Alex's body in his cabin. It shook him up bad," Will said.

"Is he ok?" Gilan asked clearly bothered.

"He is fine just shook up like I said. I would have brought him with me but I had to make a quick getaway to bring this to you. Meralon was in the inn asking around for us. So were Alda, and Bryn. I don't know where Jerome is but it has gotten bad. We will be getting no help from inside either because the Battlemaster and Baron are held up in the castle. It is going to be a blood bath," Will said. Gilan was glaring at Will.

"You left him in the middle of that?" Gilan asked angrily.

"Gil he is safe in the room. We would have only drawn attention to ourselves if I tried to leave with him. He was drained Gil, physically and mentally. I told him I would be back soon," Will said. Gilan opened his mouth to snap back when Halt stepped in. He knew Gil was worried about Nick. The boy was fast becoming an adoptive son for him. Halt could feel his pain but he also knew Gil could be a little impulsive sometimes.

"You left Will, Horace, and Cassandra in Celtica because you deemed it best for the mission. Will did the same here. I never snapped at you so please don't snap at Will," Halt warned. Gilan sniffed.

"I will go get him back soon Gil I promise. I told him I would be gone no more than an hour. I will take him out with me," Will said. Gilan nodded and went back to the tent. Will turned helplessly at Halt.

"He will not feel better till Nick is safety back here," Halt said softly.

"I know I will be back with him shortly," Will said.

But Will was wrong. Nick wouldn't be coming back shortly.

* * *

Meralon crept up silently to the room he now knew was Will's. Meralon had seen Nick's Ranger horse in the stable and had quickly put two and two together. He didn't know Nick but once he had gotten a description of Will out of a terrified patron Meralon knew that Will had been sent to check things out. He also knew the horse in the stables wasn't Will's or Halt's. The mare must belong to the boy and Meralon took a guess that the boy must be Will's apprentice. This wasn't accurate of course but it certainly seemed that way.

Meralon easily unlocked the door. Will wasn't there but the boy was. He was fast asleep on the bed unaware of his soon to be kidnapping. Meralon grinned evilly and moved over to the bed.

* * *

Will arrived back at the inn and headed back up the stairs. He became very worried when he realized the door was unlocked. Pushing it open Will crept in keeping one hand on his saxe knife. The room was deserted with only Nick's belongings left. Will spotted Nick's ocarina and the worry grew. According to Gil Nick never left the ocarina behind. Under the ocarina was a letter.

 ** _~Oh Will~_**

 ** _We have your apprentice. We plan to torture him slowly and painfully. If he is smart he will join us. If he does he will be one of but many who follow under the new King and the new Corps. Let us see how well you trained him._**

 ** _~Meralon~_**

Will let go a string of curses that would make even Halt cringe. Gil was going to kill him. Even as the thought occurred to him Will realized that this news may hurt Gilan as well. If Gil knew about this it could tear him apart.

 _When in doubt ask what would Halt do_ that was Will's moto the problem was Will had no idea how Halt would deal with this. Oh well he would have to ask sometime, but he had hoped to be out of Gil's shooting range.

* * *

I am terrible aren't I. I don't know what it is but I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for some reason. Sorry if Will seems a little out of character in this but I needed him to leave Nick behind so I can have him kidnapped. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Another short dark chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get the plan out in the open. I still need to figure out a way for three Rangers to sack a castle. I thought I might bring Sir David into the mix but haven't decided yet. I also have no idea how many chapters this story is going to have because I don't know how long I can make it last.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick and Rowan, Sir Miles**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Will grabbed Coco and headed back towards where Halt and Gil where camped. He didn't know what to say. Will had promised Gilan he would protect Nick and keep him safe. Will also wondered if this was how Gilan had felt when he found out that he, Will, had been kidnapped. Halt was on guard duty when Will arrived. Gilan must have been preoccupied because he wasn't in camp.

"Where is Nick Will?" Halt asked.

"Captured Meralon's got him. I found a note on the bed. Where's Gil?" Will asked. Halt sighed.

"Gil was driving me nuts so I sent him out of camp for a ride, you know to take his mind of things. He isn't going to take this well," Halt said grimly.

"Should I tell him?" Will asked nervously.

"No I will tell him you take care of the horses," Halt said. He rose from his spot on guard and went over to Abelard. Will took care of Tug and Coco, grooming both horses and offering them each an apple. Tug took the offered apple but Coco didn't. Will got a feeling that the mare knew something was wrong.

"I am so sorry girl," Will breathed to her. Coco just snorted and went to graze.

Halt found Gilan sitting underneath a tree. Blaze was grazing nearby. She glanced up as they approached and nickered a greeting.

"Halt," Gilan said getting to his feet.

"Gil I have some very bad news and you will not take it well….Nick has been captured by Meralon," Halt said. Gilan looked as if he had been slapped.

"Nick's captured?" Gilan repeated his voice breaking.

"Yes I am so sorry Gil. We will get him out I promise. I know this isn't easy but I know your pain Gil I have felt it too," Halt said gently.

"How can you know Halt," Gilan said angrily. Halt trained his dark eyes on Gilan not moved by Gil's sudden anger.

"Celtica," he said simply. Back when Will had been Halt's apprentice he had been captured by Morgrath. Gilan had blamed himself for leaving Will behind and it had hurt him. Halt had felt the worse though. He had to be strong for his former apprentice though. Halt always dealt with things differently then Gil anyway. Halt could keep his emotions in check. Gilan could not. His anger was nothing more than his feeling of pain and helplessness coupled with the grief of losing someone who he considered a son. Halt waited for that to sink in and saw Gilan give in.

"I remember," Gilan said so softly Halt had to strain a little.

"I hate seeing you go through this but we know Nick is alive and he has your training Gil to keep him going. Have you trained him well?" Halt asked. Gilan looked up at Halt startled.

"I trained him the best I could," he said still softly.

"Then he will be fine at least in the short term. We will get him out but it will be a group effort and we will need you focused Gil," Halt said.

"I am focused," Gilan said and Halt could sense his resolve.

"Good then grab Blaze and let's come up with a plan," Halt said. Gilan nodded and grabbed Blaze. Halt led the way back to their camp. Halt sent his thoughts into overdrive. He had known that with Meralon in the mix things were going to be dangerous. Now having Gilan's apprentice locked up somewhere made the problem even worse. Halt had already sent word to Crowley of Meralon's betrayal and he was expecting a reply back in the next few days.

Meralon led Nick up one of the towers of the castle. Alda and Bryn threw taunts at Nick as they headed up the tower. Nick ignored them. Nick for all his shyness had quickly learned how to ignore taunts and insults. Nick wasn't going to be provoked he knew there was no point in it. Nick was outnumbered and unarmed. They stopped at a door which Bryn unlocked.

"Leave us for a moment," Meralon said. Alda and Bryn complied. They headed back the way they had come. Meralon then turned to Nick. "Come on kid I can save you a lot of pain and trauma if you just tell me what I want to know. Better yet join me," Meralon said.

Nick remained silent. He didn't trust Meralon and couldn't find one logical reason why he should join him.

"Come on boy. You think Will cares about you? He left you behind did he not? Will is a fool and if you stay with him you will not make it past your eighteenth birthday. I can teach you so much more than he ever has," Meralon said.

"Will was trying to protect me," Nick said softly. He didn't want to anger the ex-Ranger. Meralon laughed.

"Is that what he told you? That is rich kid. I can't believe you believed him. You know what is going to happen if you refuse right. I will torture you for information. It will be painful you know," Meralon said.

"I don't care. I don't trust you and even if you torture me I refuse to give you anything. I am a Ranger's apprentice! I am loyal to King Duncan and Ranger Crowley!" Nick cried. Adrenaline surged through his system. Nick was scared about what might become of him but he had come to see Gilan as a father and the idea of betraying him and the others was disgusting to him. Meralon glared at the boy. Anger could clearly be seen in his eyes.

"Have it your way kid but don't think I will show you any mercy. You had your chance so when the pain comes don't come to me begging to stop it. I will not," Meralon said darkly. Nick just glared back at him.

Meralon pushed the door to the room open and once he had untied Nick shoved him in the room. It was a dark room and it took Nick's eyes a second to adjust. The room was tiny with only one bed. What was more there where two other people in the room. Both had the build of knights. One had brown hair and blue eyes. The other had blond hair and green eyes. They looked as if they had been in the room a while both badly beaten.

"Hi," Nick said shyly.

"You are young what you doing in here?" the brown hair one asked not unkindly.

"Meralon picked me up and I am in here," Nick said slowly. He had no idea who these two people might be so he wasn't willing to give them a whole lot of information.

"I can't see Meralon picking up a village kid for no real reason," the blond hair man said. Nick shrugged.

"You are the jongleur's kid are you not?" the brown hair man asked. That had been their cover story. Nick wasn't sure if he should continue to go along with it now or not. Meralon obviously knew the truth so what was the point. His hesitation gave them their answer.

"You aren't are you?" the blond hair man asked.

"No I am not….I am a Ranger's apprentice," Nick said softly.

"Who is your mentor?" the brown hair man pressed. Nick didn't answer. The two men exchanged a glance. Then the blond hair one spoke.

"I am Sir Miles and this is Baron Rowan. We are the Battlemaster and Baron of the fief respectively," the blond hair man, Sir Miles said.

"Nick," Nick replied.

"Who is your mentor Nick?" Sir Miles asked. Nick hesitated again. He wasn't sure if he should say Will or Gilan. Meralon knew about Will already but not Gilan.

"Ranger Will Treaty," Nick said. Rowan might have been satisfied but Sir Miles was not. He had sensed the boy's hesitation.

"That isn't the truth is it? Who is your real mentor? We will not tell," Sir Miles reassured him.

"Ranger Gilan Davidson," Nick said. Rowan just nodded obviously unimpressed with the name but Sir Miles jerked up.

"Gilan Davidson? As in Sir David's son?" Sir Miles asked. Nick nodded frowning.

"Yes as in Sir David's son," Nick said. Rowan frowned obviously trying to place the name.

"David is one of my best friends. I know Gil! I can't believe he has an apprentice," Miles said.

"Yea nether can I. Meralon and the others don't know about Gil. They think I am Will's apprentice because that was who I was in town with," Nick explained. Miles nodded.

"Things have been bad here for a while now. I hear Meralon plans to kill Crowley and take over the Ranger Corps, while his three henchmen kill Horace and seize the throne. It reminds me of the plan Morgrath had ages ago expect far less complicated. The Scoti are helping of course because why the hell not," Miles said bitterly.

"Can't your men stop them?" Nick asked.

"Not really. Most of my experienced officers are locked up. No knight wants to fight a Ranger even an ex-Ranger. Meralon has led the others to believe I am ill and that knucklehead Alda is my 'temporary' replacement. The couriers know something is up but even they can't get word out. Rangers are talented but I am not sure how they can get us out of this mess," Miles said bitterly.

"When there is a will there is usually a way," Nick said. Miles chuckled.

"Well all I know is if I do get out of this mess I am going to have a royal chewing out by the King himself," Miles said grimly.

"Can't be all bad can it?" Nick asked. Miles regarded the boy seriously.

"You must have never heard of a pissed of Duncan," the Battlemaster said.

"No but Gilan has told me of a pissed of Halt…..and he is much, much worse," Nick said seriously.

* * *

I have a little humor at the end because why not. It lightens the mood a little. I know I have other things to be doing but I can't help it this story is just to fun to write. Also I am working on a one-shot about how Meralon, Alda, Bryn, and Jerome meet. Not sure how long it will be or when it will be up but I am working on it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a much longer chapter with much more humor in it to lighten the mood. I am glad people are enjoying this version more than the first and honestly I think I like this version better anyway, I think it is better period. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I love reading the comments and I especially want to thank Ranger Charlie for reviewing every chapter thus far.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick, Rowan, Sir Miles, and Maxon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Halt and Will had gotten a hold of the castle plans and laid it out in front of them. Gilan wasn't with them. Halt had sent him to go send word to Crowley of recent developments. Halt also had another motive for sending Gilan out. Gilan could use a ride away from everything to clear his mind and focus his thoughts. Halt felt they were going to need help and hoped that Rodney or David could make an appearance and help sack the castle. Will had miraculously managed to sack Castle Macindaw with the help of Horace and roughly a crew of ship-wrecked Skandians. Halt wasn't going to have that luxury this time and needed a different plan.

"The couriers might be our best bet of getting into the castle," Halt thought out loud.

"The trouble is none of the three of us can posse as couriers. We will be recognized and none of us even have that skill except maybe Gil who isn't with us at the moment," Will said. Halt sighed.

"I sent Gil out to send word to Crowley of recent developments and I strongly suspect he is probably on his way anyhow after finding out about Meralon. I am sure Crowley will lend us a hand. My main concern at the moment though is Nick. Gil is taking his capture hard and Meralon could use him as a shield I wouldn't put it past him," Halt said troubled.

"You don't think Gil will try and get him out on his own do you?" Will asked. Halt sighed.

"I honestly don't know. Despite my best efforts to teach him otherwise Gil can be rash sometimes. It is a rather unfortunate trait for a Ranger to have. It has been a long time since I have worried this much for him. When you where caught in Celtica it drove Gil nuts. He wanted so bad to go after you and you weren't even his apprentice. He is hurting Will," Halt said bothered.

"So we wait till he comes back fill him in?" Will asked.

"Might as well. No sense planning without knowing all our resources," Halt said.

* * *

Gilan brought Blaze to a stop outside of the village. Gilan had chosen a village outside of the corrupted fief because he felt it was unwise to send anything within the borders of the fief. Gilan sighed. Blaze's ears twitched.

 _"_ _Nick will be fine you worrywart"_

 _"_ _I wish I had your faith"_

 _"_ _Gil I hate seeing you like this"_

 _"_ _You're a horse why would you care what mood I am in"_

 _"_ _Because I am the one who has to put up with your depressed moods and I don't like it"_

Gilan smiled slightly. Sometimes he wondered if Blaze was actually talking to him or he was simply talking to himself.

 _"_ _There is a smile…although if that is the best you can do I wouldn't propose to Jenny anytime soon"_

 _"_ _Blaze could you leave my girlfriend out of this"_

 _"_ _Let me think….no"_

 _"_ _I hate you sometimes"_

 _"_ _No you don't you love me"_

Gilan snorted at his horse. Blaze's ears twitched and she turned her head to look at him.

 _"_ _Alright fine you win let's go"_ Gilan grumbled in reply. He squeezed Blaze and the mare took off down the path to the village. Even though there was no pigeon handler here Gilan wanted to settle Blaze down for the night.

Gilan led Blaze into the stables and was surprised by what he saw. The stalls where occupied with a variety of horses and a mule but two horses stood out. One was a chestnut and had a barreled body and had a shaggy coat. The other horse was a grey. He had a battlehorse build and was a good looking horse. Gilan recognized both horses by sight. The chestnut was Cropper, Crowley's horse. The grey was Ryland, Sir David's steed. Cropper greeted Blaze who responded in kind. Gilan tended to Blaze and headed towards the inn. In his mind that was the logical place for Crowley and David to be since their horses where in the stable.

He didn't have far to walk when both came out. Crowley was a red head with streaks of grey throughout his hair and had hazel eyes. Although it was sometimes hard to tell because they changed from blue-to green-to brown almost all the time. The man beside him was bigger a knight. He like Crowley was showing signs of age. His hair was black with streaks of grey and had brown eyes. He also had a mustache.

"Gil, good to see you," Crowley greeted. Gilan forced a smile. While he was in a sense happy to see the two of them his mind was elsewhere. David moved forward to embrace his son. Gilan and his father where close, Gil was said to be just like David from a young age.

"What you doing here?" Gilan asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Well Crowley picked me up on the way down here thought you guys would need some help. I don't know all the details but I think it had something to do with a former Ranger," David said.

"Congrats David, you _are_ smarter than the average knight," Crowley said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. David glared at Crowley. Crowley wasn't watching David, though, he was watching Gil. The tall Ranger gave no sign that he found the remark even remotely funny and that was unusual for him.

"Gil what's wrong," Crowley asked gently. Gilan looked up at his commandant.

"He is gone," Gilan said softly. For a moment neither man caught on then David spoke his tone gentle and full of concern.

"Your apprentice, Nick," David said. Gilan nodded.

"What happened?" Crowley asked.

"He saw Alex's body some kid named Maxon showed it to him and it scared him bad. Will wanted to get this new information to Halt and Nick wasn't up for the trip. While he was away Nick was kidnapped," Gilan said his voice breaking.

"Gil," David said giving his son a hug. Crowley found this news very disturbing.

"What are you doing here?" Crowley asked.

"I was supposed to send word to you about said developments. Halt and Will I suspect are trying to figure out to sack a castle," Gilan said softly.

"Shouldn't be too hard with three-Gilan coughed- sorry four Rangers and a knight," Crowley said. David raised an eyebrow.

"You can't sack a castle with four Rangers and a knight," David said seriously.

"Of course we can, Will managed to sack a castle once," Crowley replied.

"Yea with Prince Horace, a crew of Skandians, and a lot more patience and time then anyone of us have ever had," David countered. Crowley turned to him.

"Don't confuse me with facts," he replied. The knight frowned.

"You know Crowley, you are the weirdest person I have met," David said. Crowley frowned.

"You know Halt and Gilan and you tell me I am the weirdest person you know," Crowley said.

"Yes because Halt at least makes sense sometimes, whereas you never make sense, and Gil is my son so I don't find him that weird," David said. Crowley snorted.

"Anyway, the point is I am sure the five of us can find a way to sack the castle," Crowley said.

"Five of us cannot sack a castle Crowley it takes…." David was about to go into a long (and probably very technical) explanation on how to in fact sack a castle.

"We get it David," Crowley said cutting him off.

"Let's just go," Gilan said irritably. David frowned and looked at Crowley.

"You think this is a good idea," he asked.

"We don't have much choice David," Crowley replied softly. The group of three mounted their respective horses and headed out.

* * *

"So what is the plan Halt," Crowley asked when they returned.

"Well Will and I thought we could try and find a way to impersonate a courier and slip into the castle and find Nick. We will not be able to get him out but we could at least let him know we are working on getting him out. The trouble is I am not sure any of us can pull it off," Halt said.

The group was huddled around a small fire for warmth. Gilan was in-between Halt and David. Crowley was on the other side of Halt and Will was by his side.

"I can go, as long as I keep away from Meralon I can get to Nick," Crowley said.

"I will come with you," David said. Crowley turned to look at the knight.

"You sure that is a good idea. You are the king's supreme army commander you will be well known," Crowley said. David nodded.

"True but I and the Battlemaster, Miles, go way back. We are good friends and I know the castle well," David explained. Halt pursed his lips.

"Why not you and Crowley might be able to pull it off. Hopefully the couriers are still loyal and will lend you a hand," Halt said. Crowley nodded and went to go prepare. He couldn't use Cropper but was able to find a courier horse from one of the nearby castles.

Gilan had left the group and went over to Coco. The mare was nuzzling him gently. Once Crowley and David were ready the two headed for the castle.

"Let's hope you can pull it off," David said.

"What makes you think I can't," Crowley asked.

"You are a Ranger, more importantly you used to be a renegade Ranger," David said.

"So what does that have to do with anything," Crowley asked.

"Couriers aren't so verbal; they are calmer and reserved like Pauline and Alyss," David replied.

"You know this for a fact do you," Crowley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I dated a courier once," David replied in a matter-of fact tone.

"Oh?" Crowley asked.

"Yea, apparently I curse too much," David grumbled. Crowley had to cough to keep from laughing. David did tend to curse, usually when he was irritated. In fact David had unknowingly taught his son a good majority of Gil's curse words.

"I wonder where she got that idea from," Crowley said once he was composed. David glared at him.

After David scared the crab out of the two teenagers who were on guard duty, David and Crowley slipped into the castle. They left their horses outside and headed into the castle. As they moved up Crowley ran smack into a boy of about sixteen. He had blond hair and clear blue eyes. A bunch of items tumbled from his arms. Crowley who had been preoccupied never even heard the boy.

"Sorry sir!" the boy cried.

"That's alright son," David said. Crowley went down to pick up the items when he spotted something of interest. It was a paper marked with the jealously guarded Ranger-Courier code.

"What you doing with this kid," Crowley asked showing him the paper.

"I am a courier apprentice and I am always losing my things," the boy said with a shrug. He wasn't looking directly at Crowley though.

"Don't lie to me kid, you are giving that to someone," Crowley said his tone low.

"Just a new friend of mine he is a Ranger's apprentice! He doesn't know the code so he asked me to get it for him," the boy said obviously terrified of Crowley's tone.

"What's your name?" David asked.

"Maxon," the boy said. The name rang a bell.

"Maxon is the name of the boy who showed the Ranger's apprentice Alex's cabin," Crowley said. Maxon nodded.

"That was me. My mom got me out of my lessons so I could keep in touch with him. Alda and Bryn are idiots, if I look like I am caring a tray of food the morons will let me right in," Maxon said. Crowley and David exchanged a glance.

"Can you slip this too him," Crowley asked passing him the note.

"Sure but why should I help you?" Maxon asked.

"Because we are trying to get him out," Crowley said.

"Count me in then. My full name is Maxon Barnes and my mother is the head courier for the fief," Maxon said. Crowley nodded.

"We will be in tough then Maxon," he said. Crowley and David left. Maxon took the note and other items to the kitchens. He slipped the bundle of items (which where the paper with the courier code on it, a lamp, Crowley's note, and some medical supplies) under the cloth and headed up to the tower. Alda and Bryn let him in to leave the plate (Nick, Miles, and Rowan where currently being brutally beaten by Meralon and Jerome) and Maxon slipped the bundle under the bed where he knew Nick would find them.

* * *

Later that night Halt (who was on guard duty) saw a light in the sky. Meralon was asleep in the castle and Alda, Bryn, and Jerome where unable to recognize it for what it was. Halt quickly wrote down the message his eyes never leaving the light.

 ** _I AM STAYING STRONG TELL GIL I AM FINE NICK_**

Halt breathed a sigh of relief the boy was still alive.

* * *

The line Crowley says "don't confuse me with facts" my dad uses from time to time. While I was typing this scene it kept popping up so I decided to have Crowley say it. Still not sure how to get Nick out of this situation but in all honesty I don't care that much because I love trying to figure it out. Please review and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a short chapter eight. This is tough to write because having a Ranger locked up by another Ranger is such a interesting plot twist I don't see a lot of people doing it. I know what I want to happen just getting to that point is being problematic. It doesn't help that I have a headache.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick and Rowan, Sir Miles**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning Halt decided to tell Gil what he had seen. The tall Ranger could use some good news.

"Nick is staying strong and wants me to tell you he is fine," Halt said. Gilan looked up at his former mentor frowning.

"How do you know that? Crowley said he never saw him yesterday," Gilan said.

"He sent a message through courier code and I was on sentry duty last night so I saw it," Halt responded.

"But he doesn't know the code I never taught him. I haven't gotten around to it yet," Gilan said puzzled.

"The kid that showed Nick Alex's cabin Maxon turns out he is a courier apprentice," Crowley said. Halt pursed his lips that would be helpful to know. Maxon was clearly someone they could trust and as a courier apprentice he would be allow to go in and out of the castle with ease. Gilan didn't say anything. Halt wondered how much of the conversation he had been listening too.

"Gil you going to be ok?" David asked.

"I am fine I just want Nick out of that damn castle," Gilan grumbled.

"We will get him out Gil," Halt said. Gilan didn't bother replying. He went up to pet Coco. Halt knew Gil was leaving the planning up to them and he would simply go along with whatever Halt had planned.

Over the next few days Halt, Will, and Crowley took turns staking out the castle. They watched everyone going in and out and made mental notes. They also met up with Maxon and worked with the courier apprentice's schedule to get information on the castle and those running it. Halt knew Maxon was putting himself at serious risk and made a mental note to reward the kid later. Maxon was also giving them updates on Nick.

The young apprentice seemed to be bearing the brunt of Meralon's anger and was being badly beaten. As much as it hurt them Halt decided to keep this information from Gilan. Gilan was growing more and more agitated by the day. Halt knew that for him it felt like Celtica all over again only ten times as bad now. To make matters worse Nick was so close and Gilan knew exactly where he was.

"I think I have got a plan," Halt said. Will, Gilan, Crowley, David, and Maxon were all listening intently. Halt looked around at the group. Will's face was impassive, Gilan was looking very eager, Crowley and David looked annoyed that Halt was being closemouthed, and Maxon, with the skills of a courier was hard to read.

"You going to tell us already?" Gilan asked irritated.

"The plan is this…" Halt began.

Gilan and David took the lead riding into the castle. David was on his massive grey Battlehorse. Gilan was riding a bay Battlehorse. He looked more like a knight then a Ranger and his two knives were hidden very discreetly. Gil also made sure to wear a helmet so only his blue eyes were visible through the slit. Gilan would be easily recognized otherwise. Maxon had already slipped into the castle ahead of them to alert the other couriers.

Crowley had taken advantage of the guards' wandering attention and slipped in to the castle yard virtually unseen. Halt had slipped in shortly after with Blaze, Cropper, Abelard, and Coco. The four horses took on the appearance of pack horses carrying supplies into the castle.

 _"_ _Halt I am going to kill you for this"_

 _"_ _So you keep saying Abelard…personally I think it is a good look for you"_

 _"_ _I have hooves and teeth remember"_

 _"_ _Oh I remember and if you bite or kick me you can skip the apples for the next month"_

 _"_ _I hate you"_

 _"_ _Stop being so sensitive"_

 _"_ _I am not sensitive damn it"_

Appearing to be locked in-between the two 'knights' was Will riding Tug. Will had been chosen as the 'prisoner' because Meralon knew about him already. Meralon could see the two knights bringing him in. David wasn't wearing anything to identify himself as the army's supreme commander. Both he and Gil had shields that showed them as freelancers.

David wasn't too happy about having to cover up his symbol. Knights took a certain amount of pride in their symbols and David wasn't overly thrilled about having to cover his up. Of course Halt had told him that in order for it to work he couldn't be connected to Duncan in anyway and his symbol would most certainly catch attention.

"Well well what is going on here," Meralon asked. Alda, Bryn, and Jerome had joined him.

"We caught this Ranger near the border. When he saw us he tried shooting at us," David said. Meralon made a tsking noise.

"Well Will that isn't very nice?" Meralon said. Will glared at him.

"I only shot at them because I figured they worked for you!" Will snapped.

"Well they don't but they might now," Meralon said. Neither Gil nor David reacted.

"We have some plans you might be interested in," Meralon said. He turned to Alda, "go lock Will up with the others for me would you" he said. Alda roughly dragged Will off Tug. Tug whined in alarm.

"I am ok Tug," Will said. Gilan watched his friend go and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. David and Gilan dismounted and followed Meralon through the castle yard. Maxon was watching them pass. David gave him a small wink. It was a signal that meant all was going well. Maxon returned the wink.

Once in what had become Meralon's office the former Ranger shuts the door and turns to them.

"Well you two seem to be pretty handy catching a Ranger," Meralon said slyly.

"Indeed we heard reports of a renegade Ranger we thought it might have been him," David said. Gilan glanced at his father. Most people would have been nervous in a Ranger's presence but David had become very close friends with Halt and as such wasn't nervous at all. On the contrary he had loads of respect for them. Meralon of course no longer applied.

"Yes reports have been flying around like that wretched couriers," Meralon grumbled. David raised an eyebrow.

"So was I mistaking?" David asked. Meralon shook his head.

"Of course not it is just more serious than that. People are betraying the king and I am here to stop it. I already caught one little traitor he is Will's apprentice. The kid refused to switch sides so he is a prisoner now," Meralon said. Gilan nearly growled and cursed Meralon but a comforting gesture by David stopped him.

"Sounds terrible," David said. Meralon nodded gravely. Gilan wanted to gag. He knew it was all an act.

"Yes it is. I was wondering if you two wanted to sign up and help the cause?" Meralon asked.

"We would be delighted," David answered.

"Good get settled in," Meralon said. David led Gilan from the room knowing full well Gilan might not have come on his own.

"We are in," David hissed to Halt as they passed. The Ranger nodded.

Alda was leading Will up the tower to the small crowded room that was serving as the prisoner's room. It wasn't ideal for four people to be crammed in one room but Meralon didn't care. The more uncomfortable they were the happier he was. Alda pushed Will non to gently into the room after untying him. It took a while for his eyes to adjust.

Nick was lying on the only bed in the room. His eyes were closed and he didn't appear too responsive. Miles and Rowan were on opposite ends of the room watching Will.

"Nick?" Will prompted. Nick stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Will?" he asked numbly.

"We will get you out Nick I promise," Will breathed to him. He sat down on the bed and checked Nick over.

"I want Gil," Nick whimpered.

"He is in the castle Nick, we are getting you out. Just hang on," Will said. Nick looked into Will's warm brown eyes.

"I am trying," Nick said softly. "I wanted to be a Ranger," he sniffed.

"You will be. You will graduate Nick and we will all be there," Will told him firmly.

* * *

Poor Nick. I am mean aren't I? It is a short dark chapter but hope you enjoy anyway. I think this story is going to be shorter then planed and I am sorry for that. I had planned for 20 chapters at the least but I will be lucky to get 15. Enjoy anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is another dark chapter. I want to say that this chapter was so hard to write and that was why it took so long to get out. I started it back in like November and got stuck. I am not sure this was what I wanted but it is what I could do.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan so I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. I only own Nick and Rowan, Sir Miles**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Gilan and David where settling into the daily routine of the castle. The idea was for Meralon to relax around them that way when the time came he wouldn't expect them to be breaking Will and Nick out of prison. Gilan had a hard time with this and spent the majority of his time practicing his sword work. Sir David did his best to keep Gil at ease but wasn't sure how long it would last.

Meanwhile Will did what he could to keep Merlaon's focus on him and not Nick. It was painful work but Will didn't want Nick to suffer any more then he had too. Halt and Crowley were keeping watch as well. They kept a steady count of every person entering the castle and were gathering intelligence.

They could see most of the apprentices had no idea what was actually going on. They were following Alda because the 'knight' had told them he was acting on King's orders. Miles's closest friends had been locked up in another part of the castle to keep them from rallying the troops. As much as Halt hated to admit it Meralon had thought of just about everything. The ex-Ranger was handling everything very discreetly. The couriers were wise to what was happening but as far as the towns' people and lower knights went no one suspected anything. Meralon left that to Alda and Bryn. The former battleschool apprentices kept the couriers in line any way they could and messages weren't getting out to other fiefs about what was happening.

It was a genius system Halt thought bitterly. Once Halt and Crowley had gathered what the needed they sent word to Gilan and David to meet up with him.

"So what's the plan Halt?" David asked. Gil had his eyes trained steadily on Halt and Halt could tell from the look he gave him Gil was ready.

"At noon tomorrow Gil will ask Merlaon if he can integrate the prisoners. While you are dealing with freeing Will Nick and whoever else is stuck up there, Crowley, David and I will disable the guards and deal with Merlaon," Halt said.

"Sounds simple," David said.

"Of course it is simple David. You are a knight it needs to be simple," Crowley teased. The knight glared at him obviously not amused.

"Why the hell do I put up with you two?" David asked.

"Because we are friends of your son and you love us," Crowley answered promptly grinning furiously. David snorted at him.

"I don't care how simple or complicated the plan is I just want Nick out of there," Gilan said.

"We will get him out Gil," Halt said softly. The tall Ranger nodded, seemingly satisfied for the moment.

At noon tomorrow Gilan headed towards Meralon's office. He didn't even bother knocking and strolled right in knowing full well Meralon would hear him coming.

"Well that wasn't very polite," the former Ranger said amusement obvious in his voice. Gilan snorted at him.

"Your magic would tell you I was coming," Gilan said with a shrug. He felt it was the kind of thing a knight would say but even so he mentally cringed when he said it. Meralon snorted.

"Sometimes I think knights are stupid we don't have magic," Meralon said. Gilan shrugged.

"Whatever," he said. Merlaon smirked.

"Anyway what can I help you with?" Merlaon asked.

"I was hoping that I could have a go at the prisoners," Gilan said casually. Meralon frowned and looked up at him curiously.

"And why would you want to do that. They are Rangers," Meralon said stressing the word.

"Well the point is Rangers like to over think things maybe an outside hand is just what you need," Gilan suggested.

"Alright I will let you do that," Meralon said waving a key in front of him. Gilan didn't take it just yet his face impassive. Meralon tossed it at him. "Let me know if they talk," Meralon added.

"Can do," Gil said and turned to leave.

He jogged up the stairs of the castle to the room he knew Will and Nick were in. There were no guards which was a little unusual but Gil wasn't to terribly worried. He knew Alda, Bryn, and Jerome weren't the most reliable people in the world.

At first the plan went well. Halt, Crowley, and David dealt with the guards at the bottom of the castle and the two Rangers made sure to keep a close eye on Meralon. However, as the saying goes what can go wrong will go wrong, and something did go wrong. While Crowley was working his way to Meralon who was in the back something tipped him off. Crowley had been as quiet as he could but something had tipped of Meralon and he used his own skills to sneak away from the battle.

Gilan had just reached the top of the castle's stair case where Will Nick and the others were. The four prisoners had crowded near the door waiting for their daily interrogation. None of them were expecting to see Gilan.

"Gil!" Nick cried happily in startled surprise.

"Hang in there I am getting you out," Gilan said. His voice shook as he said it. The moment the lock unlatched Gil heard another noise. He turned swiftly and saw Meralon.

"We have got a problem," Meralon said. Gilan looked at him startled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Rangers are here we need to get out now," Meralon said.

"I thought you were on the same side?" Gilan said. He was in a terrible situation. Meralon had both his knives out and Gil would have to reach for his sword. Gil didn't have his knives on him because that would have tagged him as a Ranger. Gil's sword was still in its scabbard seeing out Meralon wanted to keep them alive it would look out of place if his sword was out. Now Gil mentally cursed.

"I don't think these Rangers are on our side though. I want you to kill the prisoners," Meralon instructed.

"Um sure," Gil said trying to hide his nerves.

"On second thought I will do it. Keep your sword put away and usher them towards me. They knew the workings of my plan someone betrayed me," Meralon said looking directly at Gil. Gilan opened the door. Will moved in front of Nick trying to protect him. Gil couldn't take it anymore and pulled his sword clear. Unfortunately Meralon was ready for him and before Gil could even get his sword up to protect him Meralon had thrown his throwing knife at him. With the skill of any Ranger the knife buried its self into Gil's right thigh. The Ranger screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Gil!" Nick cried. Meralon was angry now.

"Gil? As in Gilan Halt's first apprentice! Well I might not get you at the moment Will but I can still hurt the both of you by killing Gilan," Meralon said angrily.

"Leave Gil alone if you know what is good for you," Will snarled. Meralon advanced on them and pulled both Rangers to the side. He slipped his saxe back where it belonged and kept the two Rangers in place with his loaded bow. Will knew at this short range he couldn't miss. Will wouldn't get there in time to stop him from shooting someone (him was a good possibility).

"I will just let him die from blood loss and when Halt comes up those stairs I will shoot you while I am at it," Meralon said in a cold calmness. Will and Nick were forced to watch the exchange (the Baron and Battlemaster hadn't made it out). Gilan wouldn't move he just lay there as blood spud from the wound.

"Gil," Nick wailed feeling so helpless. Gilan seemed to find some reserve of strength. He quietly went for the knife and pulled it free. He screamed in pain but Meralon for his cockiness paid little to no attention.

It was a clumsy throw but Gil couldn't miss. The knife hit Meralon in the back dropping the former Ranger. Nick immediately rushed to Gil's side. Will checked for a pulse. Meralon was barely alive but the knife had struck his spinal cord and Will seriously doubted he would live.

"Nicky…I am so sorry," Gilan said softly as his apprentice tried to stop the blood. "You shouldn't have come," he continued his voice getting weaker.

"Gil please don't go," Nick was almost sobbing now. Will lowered himself by his friend. Gilan was starting to pale.

"Nick listen to me I need you to go get a healer and do it now. Then get Halt, Crowley and David go," Will said. Nick nodded numbly and obeyed. Will turned to Gil who was starting to slip out of consciousness. "Gil hang in there buddy," Will said.

"How is he Will?" Halt asked as he dropped down beside Will. His voice was calm and steady but Will could see the fear and worry in his eyes that Halt couldn't quite hide.

"I don't know," Will said. Nick was shifting uncomfortably.

"Nick go with David," Crowley instructed. Both knight and apprentice were eyeing Gilan nervously. David nodded and ushered Nick out of the way. A healer came up and set to work. She stabilized him till they could get him to the infirmary down below.

Once there the healer worked very hard to clean him up. Halt, Crowley, and Will had to wait outside anxiously. Alda, Bryn, and Jerome were in custody tied down and restrained in another room. Meralon had died on the way to a healer before his wound could be tended. Almost three hours later the healer emerged from Gil's room.

"I am not going to lie to you Rangers. There is a very strong chance he will not pull through. He has lost a lot of blood and a lot of men could die from that alone. We also worry there is an infection in his leg. Your friend as a long and tough fight ahead of him but he may make it. I just want you to be aware that there is a strong chance he wouldn't but there is a small chance he will so as long as there is that chance I will do all I can," the healer said. Halt nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Will and Crowley glanced at him. Halt seemed calm but he was inwardly pissed and worried. They both knew Halt would do everything in his power to help Gil recover. Will hoped Gil did.

"Is he going to make it?" Nick asked. Everyone turned.

"Well…," Crowley said.

* * *

Yes, I just hurt my favorite character. Will and Gil have been through so many tough spots I thought Gil ought to go through at least one. I killed Meralon and Gil is going to have a rough time. I promise that this is the last really dark chapter. Everything else will deal with the aftermath. Please review.


End file.
